


《桎梏》 第十一章（正泰同人 微南硕锡糖 骨科ABO）

by selia123



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 正泰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selia123/pseuds/selia123





	《桎梏》 第十一章（正泰同人 微南硕锡糖 骨科ABO）

章十一  
“你疯了吗？你们是亲兄弟，血缘这么近，如果他真怀孕，能生下来个什么？”在听完田柾国的话后，金南俊的眼睛都快从眼眶里跳出来了。  
“不管他生下来的是什么，我都能保证让他随心所欲的长大，只要那个孩子是他给我生的。”田柾国拿起酒杯，任凭辛辣的酒液贯穿口腔的每一个缝隙。  
“你真的这么想成为一个父亲？”金南俊有些疑惑的看向田柾国，一瞬间觉得自己好像并不认识面前这个疯狂的男人。  
“父亲？那是什么狗屎玩意儿。我在乎的从来都不是这个孩子，我在乎的，是靠这个孩子才能牢牢的把他拴在我身边。”田柾国捏着杯子，脸上露出阴冷的笑容：“哥这样的人，一旦有了我的孩子，他这辈子就都别想再离开我了。”  
“你真是个疯子，就算他真给你生了，八成也会跟你一样是个小疯子。”金南俊摇摇头，也大口灌了一杯酒进去。  
“如果可以，我倒是希望这孩子能像他多一点。那样或许我还能多喜欢这个孩子一些。”不知想到了什么，田柾国的眼神渐渐的柔软了起来。  
金南俊似乎是不愿意再继续跟田柾国这个疯子继续聊下去，端着他的酒杯回到了船舱里面，反倒是金硕珍依然安静的坐在甲板上没有离开。  
“怎么，你有话想跟我说？”田柾国看向金硕珍，脸上浮起一抹好笑的神情：“别告诉我你同情金泰亨所以来劝我放手。”  
“不，我完全没有这样的念头。”金硕珍保持着优雅的姿势，就像田柾国和金南俊第一次见到他时的样子，既疏离又骄傲。  
“你最好没有这个念头，否则即便你是金南俊的人，我也一样会把你丢进这片海里。”田柾国转过头，看着因马达而翻起的白色浪花。  
“你跟南俊真是完全相反的两种人。”金硕珍看着田柾国，浅浅的笑着：“他是面冷心软，而你是面软心冷。南俊说的对，在骗人这方面你无人能及。”  
“如果你是想来嘲讽我的那我劝你省省吧，现在就算是金南俊站在我面前我也未必会给他面子，更何况是你。”田柾国冷冷的说：“做好你该做的事，少来揣测别人的想法。”  
“我该做的事？你是说讨好南俊吗？”金硕珍依然温柔的笑着，并没有因为田柾国不怎么客气的话而产生半丝裂痕：“那你不用替我担心，这一点我一定会比谁都更称职。”  
“但愿如此。”田柾国作势要站起身来，却被金硕珍叫住了。  
“喂Kook。”金硕珍面朝着蔚蓝的大海，手指轻轻敲打着指间的银戒，唇角却露出狡黠的微笑：“免费给你一个小建议，想要让一个倔强的Omega给你生孩子，光靠威胁还不够。多给他一点温柔和爱，这样你才能留的住他。”  
说到这里，他忽然顿了顿，似乎漫不经心的说到：“哪怕这些温柔和爱都是装出来的，只要能把他牢牢的绑在你的身边，你就要毫不犹豫的去做。”  
田柾国转过头盯着金硕珍的双眼，心里突然产生了一丝兴趣：“你什么时候知道的？”  
“从见到南俊的第一眼时。”阳光洒在金硕珍漂亮的侧脸上，让他看起来宛若一个倨傲的富家公子。  
“你是故意接近南俊的。”田柾国摸了摸下巴，上下打量了一下金硕珍：“你明知道南俊的意图，还愿意呆在他身边，你到底打得什么主意？”  
“你想多了。”金硕珍摇摇头，被打理的工工整整的头发在阳光下发出浅浅的金色：“南俊是个商人，而我是个画家。他给我我想要的，我自然也会回报给他他想要的，我们之间的交易公平平等，从来不存在谁打谁的主意这一说。”  
田柾国看着金硕珍，对方的眼睛里装着比大海还要深刻的笑意：“Kook，其实我很赞同你的想法，如果爱一个人就要不择手段的得到他。但不要对他太残忍，毕竟他跟我一样，都是个脆弱的Omega。”  
田柾国站在船舷上没有移动，他的身后就是不断翻腾的浪花，好像随时都能将他吞噬。  
“你的话很有道理，不过你还是说错了一点。”  
说到这里，田柾国笑了笑，深蓝的海水拍打在船舷上，激起的水滴落在两人的脸颊，犹如晶莹的泪滴，将彼此的笑容衬托的诡异莫明：“作为Omega，你可一点都不脆弱。”

田柾国推开门时，金泰亨正裹着白色的被单站在透明的落地窗前向外眺望。而摆在他床头边的食物已经变得冰冷坚硬，显然他并没有碰过它们。  
田柾国瞥了一眼被摔得七零八落的电脑，随手摘下领带，悄无声息的走到金泰亨的身后，然后轻轻的将他圈进自己怀里。  
“怎么不吃饭。”田柾国将下巴搁在金泰亨的肩侧，语气温柔至极，仿佛前几天的事情完全与他无关一样。  
金泰亨没有说话，他一动不动的看着窗外一颗高大的枯树，似乎那里有什么东西正吸引着他所有的注意力。  
“不吃饭身体会不舒服。”田柾国轻声哄着他，好像在哄一个任性的小孩子：“乖，听话，跟我去吃点东西好吗？”  
金泰亨依旧没有动，他甚至连眼皮都没眨一下，看起来就像一具逼真的假人一般，精致又脆弱。  
“哥。”田柾国绕道金泰亨面前，眯起的眼睛里是耐心至极的微笑，说出口的话却如同一把利刃狠狠的戳进金泰亨的胸口：“不要试图用伤害自己的方法来挑衅我，你就算要死，也要先给我生下孩子才能死。”  
金泰亨似乎对他的话并没有什么反应，他只是静静的看着那棵树，在树顶分叉的枝桠上，一群幼鸟正在张着小嘴嗷嗷待哺。  
“柾国，你是不是真的不能放过我了。”  
“是。”田柾国挡在金泰亨眼前，黑漆漆的眼睛当中一点犹豫都没有：“除非我死了。”  
“好。”金泰亨把眼睛转到他的身上，突然露出了一个浅浅的笑容：“我知道了。”  
他突然将裹在自己身上的床单扔了下来，将他诱人的胴体毫无保留的袒露在田柾国眼前，琥珀色的眼睛滚动着迷离的光，纤长的手臂轻轻的揽上了田柾国的脖颈。  
他微微翘起自己粉色的唇角，几近蛊惑的语气在田柾国的唇边响起，仿佛吟诵给魔鬼的赞歌，肮脏又迷人：“弟弟，我们来做吧。”  
被田柾国抵在床头的金泰亨觉得仿佛有一把火热的楔子楔进了自己的身体内，滚烫的如同烧红的烙铁，带着它残忍的印记反复在他体内戳刺。  
金泰亨仰起头，毫无保留的大声呻吟，然后挤压自己的甬道分泌出更多温柔的液体，用以协助那份热度进的更深。  
田柾国也毫不客气，他抓住金泰亨饱满的双臀，一次又一次狠狠挺动自己的腰，恨不得将自己阴囊一起塞进对方这个不知餮足小洞。  
金泰亨侧过身，贪婪的汲取着田柾国口中的津液，他甚至主动纠缠着田柾国的舌头，舔舐着他口腔里的每一寸肌肤。  
肌肤相交的地方似乎被磨起了火，晶莹的汗水顺着田柾国的下巴滴在金泰亨的胸前，然后与他的汗水融为一体。金泰亨甚至在第一次到达高潮时便主动开启了他柔嫩的甬道，似乎在迎接着田柾国的到来。  
然而出乎他的预料，田柾国并没有进入其中，更遑论成结射精。他甚至没有将精液射进金泰亨的甬道，而是在爆发的前一秒将自己抽了出来。  
巨大的失落感一瞬间笼罩在金泰亨身上，伴随着射精的快感，让他忍不住将腰高高拱起，追逐着那片远离自己的炽热。  
“为什么…”金泰亨筋疲力尽的躺在软垫上，铂金色的头发垂下来挡在了他的面前。  
“哥哥想要一次就怀上我的孩子吗？”田柾国将身体压低，汗湿的胸膛贴在金泰亨裸露的脊背上，声音情色又恶意：“这世上哪有这样的好事，哥哥让我等了那么多年，好不容易才等来今天，我不好好享受一下岂不是很亏本？”  
“你！”金泰亨转过身，举起拳头狠狠的向田柾国的脸上打去：“混蛋！”  
田柾国的脸被金泰亨打得偏向一侧，他舔了舔嘴角破开的小小伤口，忽然露出一个阴沉的笑容。  
他一把抓起金泰亨的脚踝，柔软的舌头顺着金泰亨小腿肌肉的曲线缓缓滑下，银色的贝齿泛起冷冽的光：“既然有力气打我，那咱们继续吧！”

田柾国将被蹂躏的一塌糊涂的床单扔到地上，这才把陷入昏睡当中的金泰亨打横抱起走向一侧的浴室。  
蒸腾着水蒸气的热水从莲蓬头落下，极大的纾解了两人的疲惫。金泰亨紧闭着双眼，口中发出了不适的梦呓。田柾国的手指轻轻的伸进金泰亨肿起的甬道，将里面多余的体液引出体外，然后又从抽屉里取出药膏，用自己的指尖将它缓缓匀进湿热的甬道。  
那些药膏甫一见到水似乎很快便化开了，一股淡淡的药香随着空气慢慢扩散。尚且沉浸在梦里的金泰亨缓缓舒解了他紧皱的眉头，似乎原本的不适正悄然消失，这令他得以进入更香甜的梦中。  
田柾国将金泰亨拢在怀里，看着他安静的睡颜，田柾国忽然想起了金硕珍的话。  
爱一个人就要不择手段的得到他，只要能把这个人留在身边，无论什么代价，他都愿意付出。

闵允其在接到金泰亨的电话时整个人几乎跳了起来。他这几天一直在到处找金泰亨，几乎动用了自己所有能动用的人脉，却仍旧一无所获。  
他也曾动过去诘问金南俊的心思，却硬生生的被郑号锡拦住了，他自己也知道这样做有多不明智，姑且不论金南俊是否会对他说实话，就单说以他的面子能不能见到金南俊都是个问题。所以当他接到金泰亨的电话时，他内心的讶异和雀跃瞬间便到达了顶峰。  
“你去哪了？你知不知道我找了你很久！”闵允其怒吼着，恨不得把电话对面的人揪出来暴打一顿。  
“允其哥。”金泰亨轻轻的叫了一声他的名字。  
“干嘛！”闵允其没好气的回答他，但金泰亨的下一句却令他瞬间打消了所有的怒气。  
“他回来了。”  
金泰亨的声音很平静，但闵允其却一下子就想起了那个晚上，那个巷子和那个如同鬼魅一般的男人说的那句话。  
“你在他那里。”  
闵允其没有用疑问句。他知道泰亨消失了那么多天，现在给他打电话只说了这么一句究竟意味着什么。  
“对。”电话那端的金泰亨并没有犹豫，他甚至都没有一丁点想要掩饰的念头，干脆的说：“他就是Kook。”  
“什么！”闵允其发出讶异的声音：“那他…”  
“允其哥。”金泰亨没有等闵允其问出后面的话便打断了他，他的声音很低，藏着一股难以言说的压抑和祈求在里面：“如果…我是说如果，有一天我逃出来了，不论我什么样子，你还能收留我吗？”  
“当然！”闵允其毫不犹豫的说到：“泰亨，不论他是谁，不论你怎么样，你都永远是我的朋友。只要你需要我，我就会站在你这一边。”  
“谢谢你。”电话那头传来一声喟叹，仿佛卸下重担一般，带着极淡的气音：“谢谢你，允其哥。”  
闵允其还没来得及张口，刺耳的忙音便从电话那端传了过来。他挂掉电话，望着面前的一幅画出了神。  
那是金泰亨在他这里画的最后一幅画，可惜还没画完就发生了这些事。  
画上是一个孩子的脸，本该盛满希望的双眼却被一条极窄的蕾丝绢布蒙住，阴沉的似乎透不进半丝光线。  
闵允其不知道金泰亨为什么要画这些，他唯一能做的就是将画布重新盖在这幅画上，等待着泰亨回来，亲自替他摘下蒙在他双眼上的布条，让这幅画得以重见天日。


End file.
